Burned Cookies
by ThisSentenceIsALie
Summary: Ares loses his temper very often and his sister, Enyo, has to deal with it.


**Okay, people have been asking me to do some kind of continuation of Mental Block. After a while, I decided to do a god. Fanfiction, meet Ares.**

**Also, before I forget, thanks to Unicorns and Schist for editing this. Check out their stories: Reminders, Monster and Innocence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO.**

* * *

><p>You can see Ares glare holes into his wall.<p>

His room reflects his mood. The walls are the color of blood and the ebony floor is covered in splinters. Battles and massacres are carved onto the doors and tables. The only bright color comes from the turquoise rug in the middle of the floor, it's soft and smells of roses.

You know that the rug was Ares' favorite possession, a present from his girlfriend. The only one he wouldn't ever give away. Well, maybe he would keep that warhammer she gave him for his thousandth birthday.

Faster than thought, Ares' hand lashes out- a knife that you were sure wasn't anywhere near him- shaves off a chunk of your hair, cutting one side shorter than the other. "What do you want?" He grunts, avoiding looking at you from his place on the rug.

You clear your throat, feeling your lips tighten. Ares really could be a child sometimes. "Why the actual _fuck_ are you sulking?"

Ares' head snaps to you. His eyes, bottomless pits of fire, look in your direction, seeing, but not really seeing, your expression. He sighs, "Aphrodite."

Immediately, you rush to his side and wrap your arms around him. 'Aphrodite' is the codeword between you, it means that he doesn't mind contact. But for once, Ares stiffens and shakes you off.

"No, Enyo. This is the last straw."

You're relieved, you doubt you would be able to play mother anymore. You are the goddess of destruction and warfare. You do not fall into the trap known as emotions.

Ah, but you do. You've fallen and you've fallen hard. And once you're in, you can't get out.

Ares continues his soliloquy, "Aphrodite," he rolls the name on his tongue, "she cheats on one of the nicest people anyone could hope to meet. She cheats on my brother for _me_! Because apparently she 'loves' me! But now-" he pauses for a deep breath, "now she cheats on me! She doesn't love Hephaestus, any idiot can see that! But she was supposed to be faithful!"

You scowl at him and kick his leg. It won't hurt him, but it would get your point across.. "I hope you realize how sexist that sounds. You've cheated on her plenty too, you know. Camille La Rue? June Sherman? Satomi Tachibana? Who were they? They sure as Hades weren't Aphrodite!"

He summons a spear from its place on the wall and grabs some metal polish out of his pocket. It's a clear dismissal, but you ignore it.

"Have you actually seen the guy she's dating," you know you're on thin ice here. Any minute he could blow up, and him being an Olympian, he's a lot more powerful than you.

"I should see him whenever I look in the mirror."

"Exactly! Every single man she dates. Looks. Exactly. _Like_. You!"

The tip of the spear he's holding touches your throat. "Out."

You run your finger down the weapon before pushing it away from your neck. "No. I'm not leaving until you get it into your thick skull! She freaking _loves_ you!" Your heart breaks as you say those words. You don't know why you're telling him to be with someone else. But deep, _deep_ down you know that you have no chance. War and Love. Love and War. Ares and Aphrodite are so perfect, it's sickening.

As Ares loses his temper, all of the swords, the knives, the axes, everything flies straight at you all at once. You hastily set up a shield, but his power is stronger. You're forced out of his house by the sheer anger that Ares is radiating.

* * *

><p>Next morning, you walk out of the door. Your combat boots crush something crispy. A smell of burning reaches your nose. You gag.<p>

The thing underneath your boot is a model battlefield. A model battlefield made of burned cookies.

_Maybe he does care._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Tell me in the review section down below.<strong>


End file.
